New Moon Rising revisited
by Ryoko Xero
Summary: What if Oz had bitten Tara during New Moon Rising? T for violence an sexuality no naughtiness or violence yet, but there will be. !CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. New Moon Rising revisited

**What if # 4: New Moon Rising**

**Basics:** What if Oz had bitten Tara in "New Moon Rising"?

**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, and I'm not getting paid... aw, I made myself sad...

She felt the creature's hot breath on her skin, even as she grabbed the chair and swung blindly, eyes scrunched tight in fear. To her dismay, she felt the plastic and metal ripped from her grasp, and a deep, sharp, searing pain enter her arm. All she could do was whimper and wait for the end to come. She found herself idly wishing that she could see Willow one last time.

And then the hot breath and horrible pressure on her arm was gone, and she heard the creature - Oz - yelp in pain and fall, with a thump, to the floor. Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinking at the sight of so many military uniforms. "Are you all right?" one of them asked, coming to her and clinically inspecting her arm. "Twelve stitches at least." He assessed, sitting her down and motioning one of his companions over.

"Graham, take care of the civilian, we'll get this thing back to the lab."

"N-no, wait, you d-don't-" she stammered, but was silenced with a harsh look from the dark soldier.

"You're confused. We'll take care of you, don't worry." This from Graham, who gently took her arm in his, cleaning the area with a gauze pad that he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "We'll have you patched in no time, and if you like, I'll walk you wherever you need to go." He added, nodding to his commanding officer.

"B-bu-but-"

"Ssshhh, don't worry, you'll be fine." And before she could say another word, the rest of the team bagged the unconscious Oz and dragged him out the door.

"Willow!" Tara whispered urgently, waving her uninjured arm. The redhead, whom seemed to have been dozing, perked up and looked around. Catching sight of her, the other girl smiled and got up. For a moment, Tara forgot why she was there, and all that existed was Willow's smile… then the throbbing in her arm called her back to reality. She hid her damaged appendage behind her back.

"What's up? You okay?" Willow asked, frowning in concern when Tara backed away to half lean on a pole.

"O-Oz; we-we were talking, and changed, r-right in front of me." Tara stuttered, fear still swirling in her head. She had almost been killed, she had almost…

"What? It's daylight." The smaller girl frowned deeper and moved closer.

"I-I know, but, it happened. He changed."

"Oh my God, are you all right?"

Tara hesitated a moment, suddenly unsure. Should she tell Willow that she was bitten? _Will she even care?_ The more cynical part of her mind added, and she shook her head to clear it. Now was not the time. She would tell her later, when everything had calmed down, and Oz was safe.

"I'm fine. The commando guys came and stopped him. But they don't know it's Oz. I tried to tell them, but they w-wouldn't listen. They took him away." Tara replied, blinking slowly, trying to clear the fuzziness from her head. It was getting awful hot.

"When, just now?" she heard Willow ask, and she nodded, regretting it as soon as she did so. When had the world started spinning without her?

"I think they might hurt him."

"I-I have to go. I have to find Buffy." Willow looked panicked, and Tara wondered if she would have cared half as much if it had been _she_, and not Oz that was in danger.

"I know," she said out loud, suddenly feeling bitter and sounding more wounded then she would have liked.

Without a look back, Willow was gone, leaving Tara feeling empty and vaguely ill. She hadn't thought she had lost that much blood, but perhaps she was wrong. Biting her lip to keep from crying, she hurried off to her dorm, suddenly very uninterested in the rest of the day's classes. The wound began to itch.

_**AN:** Right, so, what do ya'll think. I am considering this might be the beginning to a medium sized fic, so, let me know. And, yes, I am doing work on "Through the Looking Glass", it's just... slow. I need to go re-watch the movies. but, it is being done! My first Buffy fic, so... be BRUTAL!_


	2. Unexpected Change

**What if # 4: New Moon Rising**

**Basics:** What if Oz had bitten Tara in "New Moon Rising"?

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, please don't sue (I need the pocket change I have for gum...)

**Chapter 2: Unexpected...**

She didn't know how much time had passed since she had first stumbled into her room. The world was spinning like an angry tilt-a-whirl, and it seemed to her like she had lost her seatbelt. As soon as she had closed the door, she had tripped her way across her room and into her comfy chair, falling into it head first.

After 10 whole minutes of swallowing back nausea and squinting to regain a bit of focus, she had arranged herself in the chair and taken off her shoes, grabbing a blanket from the floor and wrapping herself in it. _It smells like Willow,_ she realized, eyes filling with hot tears. **Everything** smelled of Willow. Time ceased to have any meaning as she sat and cried.

There was a knock at her door, hesitant and yet firm; there was only one person that it could possibly be. Tara made herself hesitate, not liking the squeezing in her chest. She shouldn't get herself excited; if Willow was here, it was only to break her heart. That thought held her still for all of three seconds – Willow was **here**, that's all that mattered.

"No candles?" the redhead asked nervously, as soon as she opened the door. "Well, I bought one. It's… extra flamey…" Tara's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, letting the sweet innocence of her Willow's voice and lovely scent flow over her. _No!_ She reminded herself, eyes snapping open again. It wasn't _her_ Willow, it was _his_ Willow. Her dizziness returned and her head began to throb. She couldn't take this, she wouldn't survive.

Willow seemed to take her silence as an invitation, and stepped lightly into the room, smiling gently as she handed over the candle. Tara felt more tears stinging at her eyes, and she bit the inside of her cheek, refusing to make this harder then it should be, on both of them. Willow had made her choice, it was fair. She would concede with dignity, despite the instincts screaming at her to clamp her lips 'round the redhead's pulse point and mark her as _hers_.

She was so confused; this wasn't like her. She was shy, quiet, unassuming; she certainly wasn't the type to want to harm anybody. And yet, she found herself wanting to find Oz and hurt him, feel his warm blood on her tongue, revel in the hunt and death of her rival- _NO! I don't want –I can't!_ She began to shiver slightly, suddenly horribly cold.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked, brow creasing. Tara nodded, sniffing slightly. Instantly, she wished she hadn't. Willow-scent, **everywhere**. Surrounding her, coating her, _in_ her! She wanted to roll in it, wrap herself in it as if it were a warm blanket.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, blinking hard, trying to drive away her odd and disturbing thoughts. She had to get through this.

"Tara, I have to tell you-" And suddenly, she didn't want to hear it. Not those terrible, soul crushing words, masked by her beloved's sweet voice. It was too much to bear. And, more then that, she knew it would hurt Willow to say them; she would save her the trouble, spare them both the pain.

"No, I-I understand; you have to be with the person y-you love." The words were quiet, resigned, so unlike the angry snarling her inner voice was reduced to. She looked down as the world switched directions and sped up, and her stomach became a cold stone. Then, she heard it.

"I am." And, the world suddenly stopped.

She looked up slowly, eyes wide and uncomprehending, breaths shallow and shaky. "Y-You mean?" whispered, head throbbing again; she was tired, so tired. Maybe she should sit down.

"I mean." Willow – _her_ Willow replied, smiling her most beautiful smile. Tara felt herself respond in kind, so over taken by joy it hurt. White noise filled her ears, and the world blurred at the edges.

"Okay?" she heard Willow ask, and her smile grew bigger, even as the smaller girl seemed to fade, her voice seeming more far away. She was hot again, felt sweat beading up on her forehead and down her back; the wound began to itch again. But, she didn't care.

"Oh yes," she breathed, panting slightly.

"I fell horrible about everything I put you through." The redhead continued, moving closer and touching her arm; Tara flinched. "A-and, I'm gonna make it up to you, starting right now."

"R-right now?" the blonde all but whimpered, wanting to fall into the other girl's arms.

Willow squeezed her arm slightly, and she gasped, eyes closing in pain. "Tara! What's wrong? Oh God, what happened to your arm?"

"O-Oz. I was going to tell you, but, I – things got crazy, and Oz needed help." She offered, cringing, then almost swooning.

"He-he _bit_ you?" the younger girl squeaked, looking panicked.

_Well, see, she _does_ care._ She thought, rather smugly, blinking slowly as her body seemed to go numb.

"Tara? Tara. TARA!" She smiled again, reaching up and brushing a hair from Willow's cheek.

"So beautiful…" Then, there was darkness.

_**AN:** Okay, here's another part! Yay, look at that, updated so quickly. This one is speaking to me, I guess. From here on out, it's all new territory, so, we'll see how things go. Flames, comments, suggestions, and praise welcome (heh). And, thanx so much for those of you whom reviewed the first bit! Made my day! _


	3. It Girl

**What if # 4:** **New Moon Rising**

**Basics:** What if Oz had bitten Tara in "New Moon Rising"?

**Disclaimer:** counts money According to the $4.06 in my pocket, these character's aren't mine.

**Chapter 3: It Girl**

Tara was quiet, head down so she could hide behind her hair, hunching over so it looked as if at any moment she might shrink into herself. It broke Willow's heart to see her like that, so small and scared. It only added to her determination; the Scooby Gang would do everything in its power to help her sweet girl.

"Okay Will, we're all here; what's the what?" Buffy asked, seeming to sense Willow's urgency.

"Yes, I would like to know what exactly was so important that you all needed to convene in my living room at 9am on a Sunday." Giles added, not really sounding annoyed, but putting up a valiant attempt at it. It was too early for him to feel much more then exhausted. Maybe the aggravation would set in once he finished his first cup of tea.

"Something happened to Tara the other day, something horrible," the redhead began, squeezing the girl's hand in reassurance. "Oz… he…" she trailed off for a moment, voice catching. Clearing her throat, she tried again, smiling at Tara when she felt her squeeze back. "Oz changed in front of her and attacked her."

"Jesus! Are you all right?" Xander asked, eyes wide, looking Tara over as if he expected her to be missing a limb.

"Y-y-yes." Tara stammered, not liking to be the center of attention. "He-he only managed to b-bite my arm. Then the Commandos c-came and stopped him."

With infinite care, Willow took Tara's injured arm and pulled back the sleeve of her sweater, revealing the bandages. "Twelve stitches." She said quietly, angry at herself for being the cause of so much pain. This never would have happened if she would have just told Oz in the first place… But now was not the time to think about that, now was the time to be supportive and helpful. She would have a talk with Oz when he came back. She had already contacted him, and knew he would be arriving soon, within the next few days.

"I'm going to show them now baby, okay?" Willow asked, fingertips resting on the edges of the gauze, waiting for confirmation. Tara nodded quickly, turning her head away, so she was facing the wall. Willow watched her swallow hard, trying not to cry. "So brave." She whispered, pealing the bandages away, exposing the wound to the room.

"Damn…" Xander breathed, jaw flexing. The skin around the bite was a brilliant red, swollen and very obviously infected. It looked terribly painful, and suddenly everyone in the room was silent and serious.

"We-we went to the hospital; they gave her antibiotics, but, there wasn't much more they could do. This isn't a normal infection anyway." Willow said quietly, stroking Tara's hair so it lay behind her ear.

"No," Buffy agreed, voice just as quiet. "This is just the beginning."

"I-I d-d-don't t-th-think I-I-" Tara began, but stopped herself. She was just too upset right now.

"Its okay baby," Willow murmured, drawing her head onto her shoulder.

"What are we going to do?" Xander asked, drawing attention away from the injured girl. "I mean, Oz was one thing, but, I really can't imagine Tara spending three days out of the month in a crypt. Not to mention, how's your family going to react? I mean, you can't just go home like this."

"C-c-crypt?" Tara squeaked, looking at him in disbelief. "W-Why? W-what do you mean?"

"She wasn't planning on going home this summer," Willow answered added, not looking up from her task of rewrapping Tara's wound. "And, you're right, no crypt. I was hoping you guys could help figure out an alternative."

"What do you mean crypt?" Tara demanded, jumping up from her seat and backing up so she could see everyone in the room. "W-why would I need to stay in a crypt."

"Tara, we talked about this. Oz, when he bit you, he made-" Willow began, but was quickly cut off.

"B-but, you never said anything a-about a crypt." The blonde said, breathing heavily, eyes becoming a bit unfocused.

"If you aren't… restrained, then you could end up hurting someone," Giles broke in, and Tara's attention was drawn to him.

"N-no! I w-would never hurt anyone! I couldn't!" she insisted, but sounded suddenly unsure. "I-I couldn't…"

Willow bit her lip, tears running down her face. This was all her fault. She would have done anything to keep Tara from having to suffer through this. "Tara, sweetie, you wouldn't be in control. Oz never was."

"Look, it's understood that what the Wolf does has nothing to do with you." Buffy began, standing and moving to Tara. "But, and this is me being brutal and honest here, from now on, for three days a month, you are going to become a monster. You'll be dangerous and out of control, and unless you are kept in check, you could hurt and kill innocent people." Willow could only glare at her best friend for being so blunt. But, it was true.

"B-but, I d-don't like violence. I could never-" The smaller of the two blondes reached forward, placing a hand on the Wicca's shoulder and looking up at her with sympathy.

"This has nothing to do with who you are, and everything to do with bad luck. But, if you'll let us, we'll help you."

For long moments, everything was silent and still. Then, very slowly, Tara sank down to the floor and began to cry. Buffy followed her down and enveloped her in her arms, and Willow was beside them in an instant, cradling Tara from behind. "Th-th-there's a voice, at th-the back of m-my head, telling m-me y-you s-smell wrong. Th-that I sh-should b-bite and scratch and r-r-run away. B-but, I d-don't want to hurt you! M-make it stop, please." She whimpered, clinging to the smaller blonde, but looking up at Giles with large, watery, pleading eyes. He looked away, a lump forming in his throat.

"Maybe I can help." A soft, sad voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned towards it.

"Oz!"

_**A/N:** Right, so, here's yet another bit of the story. I was going to have Oz just leave, but, I actually like Oz, and couldn't bring myself to make him an asshole. So, yeah, here you go; more soon. Thanx to everyone who has reviewed so far, keeps me going. Any comments, questions, flames, and/or praise readily accepted. _


	4. Brother

**Brother**

"Oz, you're back!" Xander exclaimed, standing and moving towards the boy.

"Yeah; Willow contacted me. Kinda figured I should rush." He said quietly, eyes flittering – in an uncharacteristically nervous way – around the room, until they came to rest on his former lover and the blonde huddled against her. "Tara." Without another word, he turned and left the house. As if in a trance, Tara rose and followed him, ignoring Willow's concerned voice.

"Well… that was new."

They sat silently for long moments, the boy staring at the girl, and she in turn staring at the ground. Finally, the silence became too much, and he spoke. "I am so sorry." He whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. Tara let out a cold, mirthless chuckle.

"No you're not," she rasped, looking up and glaring at him. He nodded his head once in agreement.

"You're right," he conceded, "I'm not." Silence overcame them again.

They sat facing each other on Tara's bed, as far as they could get while still sitting on the same furniture. Oz had lead them there, never once looking back or asking for direction, just seeming to know exactly where they were going. After Tara had opened the door, they had both, as if by some unspoken signal, taken up their positions on the bed. All that was left was to talk…

"I'm faced with a problem here, Tara." He began, pausing briefly to consider that during the course of this conversation he would probably use more words then he had ever even _spoken_ to Willow.

"_You_ have a problem?" she interrupted incredulously, suddenly feeling bold. "I-I, you made me a monster!" It was harsh and she knew it; she took a small satisfaction in his almost indiscernible flinch.

"If we're going to get anywhere, you have to curb the attitude." He replied, jaw clenched. She gaped at him indignantly for a moment, before taking a deep breath and nodding.

"I-I don't know w-what's w-wrong with me." She admitted, her eyes back on the floor. This was going to be a long conversation indeed.

"I wonder what they're doing right now." Xander muttered, flipping through a magazine distractedly.

"Talking." Buffy said firmly, cutting her eyes at the boy, before going back to what she had been doing. She stared hard at Willow, who was sitting dejectedly in the corner of the room, putting out a very strong 'leave me alone' vibe.

"Or," he began, warming up to the subject, "They could be gettin' all with the furry and beating the hell out of each other."

"Xander." The Slayer grumbled, shaking her head at him.

"Or," he continued, oblivious, "They could be gettin' all with the furry and hunting the unsuspecting populace." Willow sat up straight, looking decidedly uncomfortable, if not outright distressed.

"Xander," Buffy growled, glaring.

"Or, they could be mating." Anya suggested off handedly, trying to be helpful. Willow looked ill.

"Anya!" Buffy snapped standing and shooting the former vengeance demon a death look. The ex-demon only shrugged and went back to what she was doing.

"Right now, I am being torn apart." Oz stated candidly, knowing that in order to get through this, they would both have to be completely honest with each other. He was willing to bare his throat here, so to speak; he knew exactly how confusing the beginning – and all of it really – could be. Tara snorted at him.

"You seem to be taking it very well." Instantly, as the words left her mouth, her face fell and he could almost taste her anguish. It helped him curb the intense anger that coursed through him. "I'm s-sorry… I c-can't control m-m-myself anym-more." He only nodded at her.

"Tell me what you're feeling right now, Tara." The boy commanded – and there was no mistake it was a command. Tara could feel the hairs at the back of her neck prickle and stand on end, could feel the growl building her in chest.

"I feel angry; I want to hurt you." She replied, voice rumbling deep. Oz shook his head.

"No, that's what the wolf is feeling, not Tara." He said patiently. "What is Tara feeling, right now?" he asked. She whimpered quietly, hands cradling her head.

"I-I don't know. Part of m-me w-wants to kill y-you, part of me wants to run away and… and -" she cut herself off for a moment, looking up at him through fingers and locks of hair. He nodded at her to continue. "P-Part of m-me wants to-to m-m-mate, I g-guess…"

Embarrassed, she turned her head away. How could she? She loved Willow more than life itself, and was gay besides. But, there was no denying it; she could feel it as soon as his scent had entered her nose, the overwhelming urge to mate. To bite and claw and feel him – she shuddered and closed that line of thought. She had never felt more disgusted with herself, thinking about that at a time like this.

"Tara." Oz whispered, and as if by magic, she was looking at him again. The urge to rip him apart was just as strong, she realized. "How do you feel Tara." He asked again, and she realized what he meant. Suddenly, she was outside herself, looking down. She saw the wolf – her wolf – golden, and strong, and snarling. It was controlling her, driving her every move; its needs had taken over _her_ needs. It needed to hunt, to protect what was hers, and it needed, above all, to mate.

She and Willow had not been intimate yet, but even the wolf recognized Willow as mate… but, it could smell Oz. The human part of Tara had been keeping her from attacking Willow, from _taking_ Willow, but Oz, he was another wolf. He would survive, and her anger towards Oz made her a lot less charitable about caring if he was willing or not. She might even, if given the chance, kill him afterwards.  
But, all these feelings weren't Tara's – except the anger; but, even that was blown out of proportion by the wolf. No, _Tara_ didn't really want to hurt Oz, and she definitely did not want to mate with him. Tara the human was scared and angry and confused. Tara the human felt helpless, weak, and out of control, and the wolf had moved in and promised strength and command.

"I… I feel…" she stumbled, unable to put it into words. She felt the wolf rushing forward, trying to get back control. Oz nodded, and she knew he understood.

"Remember this feeling; this is who you really are. And, with time, it will help you control your transformations. You are in charge of the wolf; you just have to find your way back here. It'll be easier after your first transformation." Tears filled Tara's eyes, and it was all she could do not to break down and sob. "I'll stay around until you're able to… control yourself." He promised, reaching out and taking her hand. She could only nod and whisper a shaky 'T-Thank you.'


End file.
